Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with composite materials.
Some classic engineered structures such as reinforced concrete may not be recognized as a composite. The fact is cement/concrete with rebar (short for reinforcing bar) qualifies as a composite. The rebar, having specific physical properties that significantly exceed those of the surrounding matrix, is placed into a pattern to optimize the strength of the composite.
Other composite engineered structures such as fiber-reinforced plastics are generally recognized as composites.
Such structures are often engineered to create the best combination of lowest weight and increased strength.